Frozen Kisses
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: There has always been an attraction between Ryou and Ichi, but they've never come to really show it. But will that chance come when they are snowed in together at the cafe? RxI, obviously...
1. I'm Not Working Overtime

**A/N: Yes, another one of my chapter stories and it's in my favorite genre: romance!! I know I'll have fun writing this like you'll have fun reading it! ;-) And this has been written for a looooong while--I just haven't published it yet. :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of TMM, and I NEVER will throughout this entire story or ever at all (just for future reference)...**

**Frozen Kisses**

**_One:_** **I'm Not Working Overtime!**

* * *

« »

_No overtime, overtime, overtime!_

_She's not working overtime, overtime, overtime!_

_No, Ichi's not!_

« »

"Sigh…" Ichigo let out as she walked down the sidewalk of Tokyo. She was smiling and her heart was warm and open. Her cheeks turned a rosy red because of the chilling weather flying against them; her heart kept her whole body warm. Winter had arrived and it planned to cool the whole city of Tokyo with its blankets soon to come. Today wasn't too bad with it being the start of winter— there was a current flurry, but it wasn't cold enough for it to stick. Ichigo swayed her brown book bag around with a smile upon her face. She wore a yellow coat filled with a lot of cotton made to withstand mildly cold temperatures; underneath, she wore a pink, button-up collar t-shirt, with a yellow skirt— she had brown boots that were a shade lighter than her bag but she made it work.

Ichigo threw her head bag and inhaled some of the fresh winter air— it was cold, yet very refreshing to Ichigo; either that or she completely ignored it… maybe that was it. She had just come from her date with Masaya. He had taken her to the park and they walked together, and then he took her out to a restaurant. She had nice, warm hot chocolate and catfish. It was delicious; Ichigo still seemed to be licking her lips.

_Aoyama-kun is so sweet… I just wish there was some way to thank him for all the things he's done for me… _Ichigo thought while tapping her chin with her finger. Then, a kitty little smile grew upon her face; it almost looked mischievous. _I know! I'll invite him over and I'll cook for him! _Ichigo thought, _but wait… I can't cook… _Ichigo's idea got washed down the toilet of her mind as she tried to think of something else. _There are just so many things out there, but why can't I think of one? _Ichigo sighed of a brain overload.

"I better get home, my mom and dad are going to get worried… and my dad's already going ask enough questions…" Ichigo shook her head in disappointment, "I don't like he'll ever trust Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo continued to her home…

She soon arrived in seeing distance of her house and smiled, as she got closer. She made it up to the door and put her hand down on the knob, opening it to the inside.

"Honey, you're home!" Sakura smiled from inside the kitchen; the water was running so she must've been doing the dishes up.

"Why weren't you home already." Ichigo's father stood before her with his arms crossed and his toe tapping.

"Um…" a sweat drop went down the back of Ichigo's neck.

"Oh honey," Sakura put her hands on hi shoulders, "don't you remember our late night dates?" her father's face turned red.

"Dear! Not in front of Ichigo!" he yelled. Somehow through their arguing and such, Ichigo was able to slip upstairs peacefully. She lay down in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

« »

_Wake up Ichigo! _

_Wake up Ichigo!_

_Ichi, Ichi up... :-) _

« »

"Sigh…" Ryou sat on a stool in the kitchen with Keiichirou. He tapped his fingernails on the countertop, waiting for Ichigo to show up for work.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Ryou." Keiichirou smiled.

"Feh…" Ryou didn't believe him one bit; never count on Ichigo— time wise…

"I can't believe she's not here yet!" A throbbing vein appeared on Mint's forehead and she tapped her foot with her arms crossed, "— she's making us do all her work."

"I'm sure she'll be here." Lettuce spoke up with a broom at hand.

"Onee-chan will be here, na no da." Pudding said while balancing her tippy-toes on a large, spherical ball; it was a bright yellow with baby blue stripes. Zakuro just shined up a table and said nothing…

"I'm sorry I'm late, nya!" Ichigo busted through the front door and landed with her hands down on a table.

"It's about time." Mint snapped.

"I knew Onee-chan would be here." Pudding smiled.

"You're late." Ryou pushed open the flapping kitchen door and folded his arms while standing just feet before Ichigo. A sweat drop ran down the back of Ichigo's head. "Just get to work." Ryou stated and turned his back to her.

"Hai." Ichigo said and grabbed a rag.

« »

_Clean Ichi, Ichi, Ichi—_

_Clean Ichi, Ichi, Ichi—_

_Clean... :-) _

« »

"Whew…" Ichigo sat down onto a chair and wiped perspiration from her forehead. She sat down her rag on the table she had just finished cleaning. They had gotten quite a bit of customers with it being Friday and all; they always seemed to get quite a bit of populace before and during the weekend.

"There were a lot of people…" Lettuce said and sat down as well.

"Pudding's tired, na no da…" Pudding slid down in a chair with her arms just hanging there by her sides.

"It wasn't too bad." Zakuro spoke up and leaned her back against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I don't know why _you're_ tired, Ichigo-san— especially since we had to do some of your work." Mint smirked taking a sip of tea right afterwards.

"Mint—!" Ichigo stood up with anger in her eyes.

"Is everyone finished?" Ryou stepped into the room with his casual greeting; his hands were placed smoothly into his pockets and his hair was slicked back neatly. Everyone just shook their heads. "Good." He smiled, "— Ichigo, come." He signaled Ichigo to come over to him. Ichigo looked at the others like 'why is he calling me?' and walked over to him.

"Hai, Shirogane?" Ichigo asked.

"You got here late— again." He stated firmly.

"Hai." Ichigo shook her head in agreement.

"I told you not to be late again," he continued.

"I know but I slept in late and I was busy last night!" Ichigo pleaded. He acted like her plead didn't even faze him.

"You're going to have to work overtime this week." He said. Ichigo's mouth dropped a little.

"It's not fair… I told you I was busy Shirogane!" Ichigo yelled back.

"What, were you washing dishes at home?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shiro—gane!" Ichigo's tone rose.

"I'm the boss." He stated and flicked her nose lightly. Steam came out of Ichigo's ears. Ryou simply left the room and went upstairs to his. Ichigo turned and faced the girls with her arms crossed in a stubborn manner.

"Baka Shirogane… always bossing me around… and thinking he's so great— nya!" Ichigo muttered beneath her breath.

"It's your own fault Ichigo." Mint said with a smile and grabbed her coat as she finished the last drip of her tea.

"Gomen-nasai, Ichigo-san." ("I'm sorry, Ichigo.") Lettuce blushed and grabbed her coat as well.

"Sore dewa Onee-chan!" ("Goodbye, (Informal) Ichigo!") Pudding smiled big as she exited the door with silent Zakuro. The others followed close behind and exited the building. Ichigo still stood in the middle of the room by her stubborn self.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen where Keiichirou was finishing up everything. She swung open the door and it flung against the wall and flopped a bit until it finally came to a close. Ichigo stood there before Keiichirou as he finished packaging up a leftover cake.

"Momomiya-san." Keiichirou smiled warmly, "Would you like some leftover cake to take home?"

"Iie, kere arigatou…" ("No, but thanks anyway.") Ichigo said, still not understanding why she turned down his offer; "I wanted to talk to you about working overtime…"

"Overtime? What are you talking about?" Keiichirou tapped up the bottom of the cardboard box that held the cake inside.

"Shirogane said I had to work overtime this week." Ichigo rubbed her arms, starting to get a little chilly from just standing around.

"Don't worry, Ryou might change his mind. He's probably just a little grumpy because you came in a little late today." Keiichirou smiled and sat the white cardboard box onto a high shelf near the refrigerator.

"He seemed so serious, and— he's just so frustrating!" Ichigo snubbed her nose just thinking about him. Keiichirou smiled at her silliness.

"Don't worry Ichigo, he'll come around." He assured her.

"Arigatou, Akasaka-san." Ichigo said as she opened the door to exit the kitchen.

"Of course, Ichigo." Keiichirou said as the door closed behind her.

"Bakabakashii Shirogane… he's not the boss of me… the only reason I'm here is because of the mew project!" ("Stupid/ Dumb/ Idiot Shirogane…") Ichigo mumbled, "I'm going to go and tell him I'm not working overtime! It's not fair!"

Ichigo turned and began to walk the opposite direction of the exit door and up the stairs. She continued her way up the stairs and reached the top. Her eyes searched around until she spotted the entrance door to Ryou's room. Ichigo walked up to the door and pushed it open without warning.

"Shirogane!" Ichigo yelled and then freaked out because she had lost her balance, "Whoa!" Ichigo fell and smacked against the ground— or wait, was it the ground? Ichigo blinked her eyes and opened them completely; blue eyes were staring back at her.

"Ichigo…" Ryou let out. Ichigo's hands were firmly set against the ground over Ryou. Her knees were enclosed between his legs as he lay helpless beneath her. Ichigo's face turned bright red...

* * *

**Please review!! I know, I know, you can hate me**— **I left a cliffy. :-) You'll have to get used to it because I'll be using them a lot more now; it really catches people's interest and makes them want more. Muahaha! But, I love you, so please**— **don't be shy, review!! And I really hope I updat soon...  
**


	2. Denial

**Frozen Kisses**

_**Two: **_**Denial**

* * *

« »

_Ryou's in denial,_

_Ichi's in denial,_

_Denial, denial; everyone's in denial!_

« »

Ichigo's face turned bright red. Ichigo's face was just inches from Ryou's as they laid there in complete silence.

"Ryou?" Keiichirou called from outside his door. Keiichirou soon pushed open the door and Ichigo quickly stood up to the ground. Ichigo stood in front of Keiichirou with her hands behind her back with a smile. Ryou still lay flat across the floor.

"Oh, Ichigo-san, you're still here?" Keiichirou smiled, "— Are you okay Ryou?"

Ryou just placed his hands against the floor and pushed himself up to his feet and brushed the dust from the back of his pants.

"I'm fine." Ryou stated as if nothing had happened.

"I'll go now." Ichigo said and made her way past Keiichirou and out of the room. Ichigo quickly slammed her back against the wall and slid her body down to the floor with her knees scrunched up and her head between them. _What— just happened? _Ichigo thought, _He shouldn't have been near the door! Nya! – Who am I kidding? I feel so ridiculous… _Ichigo took in a deep breath and gathered herself together.

"You're still out here Ichigo-san?" Keiichirou asked as he exited Ryou's room; Ryou stood not too far behind him.

"I just uh— there was a bug! Yeah, on the wall, and I— killed it with my back! That's all!" Ichigo smiled nervously. _I squished it with my back? _Ichigo beat herself mentally.

"Okay…" Keiichirou smiled a little, almost worried for Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up from the ground as Keiichirou and Ryou walked past her. Ichigo glanced up at Ryou as he walked by, and he paid no specific attention to her as he passed. This just infuriated Ichigo even more. _He acts like nothing even happened. Baka. _Ichigo folded her arms and made her way out of the café…

« »

_Ichigo's going home,_

_Ichigo's going home,_

_Home sweet home, Ichi!!_

« »

Ichigo held her head down to the ground the whole walk home. She still felt a little bothered by what happened with Ryou. She wasn't sure if she should just forget about it, or bring it up in their next conversation…

"I can't talk to Shirogane about that! He'd deny it… after all, I do feel kind of baka for walking in on him like that… what was he doing on the floor like that anyway?" Ichigo calmed herself down by… well, communicating with herself. She hugged herself to stay warm from the cold. It was cold earlier that day, but at least the sun was out; the sun was currently just hanging from the sky, waiting to drop and be covered by the fluffy, white pillows of fog. It was so cold, Ichigo could see herself breathing. When she'd let out a deep, hot breath, it looked as if there were a bonfire in the air…

As Ichigo walked, she felt something wet on her head. Ichigo stopped in her steps and stared up at the sky. Another wet droplet hit her— but it landed on her cheek instead. Ichigo blinked as another one fell on her. It was beginning to snow. It was the beginning of December and it was already snowing. It just hit her how cold it really was. Ichigo quickly zipped up her coat and continued walking; she didn't feel like getting hypothermia today…

Five minutes later, Ichigo had gotten even closer to home, but the snow didn't let up. It seemed to get heavier by the second. She could already see that the snow began to cover the ground; there were little patches of white everywhere. She felt as if she wore a snow hat because of how much was falling…

Every step she took, she could feel her ankles and feet going numb. She'd wiggle her toes every now and then just to see if she could feel it. She chattered her teeth together as she walked, and she began to realize that the sun was almost completely set in the distance, and it was about to get even colder. Ichigo picked up her walking pace to try and make it home sooner.

_Ring, ring!_

_Ring, ring..._

Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her phone ringing. She reached into her pocket, and grabbed her phone. Masha was hanging down from her antennae with frost hanging from him.

"Gomen, Masha…" ("Sorry, Masha…") Ichigo felt sympathy towards Masha.

"Masha cold, Masha cold!" he shivered.

Ichigo then looked at her phone, which read: Masaya (heart). Ichigo blushed a little upon seeing his name. Ichigo held the phone up to her ear and was about to press the "send" button when she started to think… _Oh no… I can't tell Aoyama-kun what happened with Ryou… he'd hate me. But, I wasn't cheating on him; it was an accident… ooh, but what if he doesn't understand? He's just got to… then again; I don't HAVE to say anything… _Ichigo gulped as she reached her finger in to press the button.

_Beep._

The phone stopped ringing. A sweat drop ran down the back of Ichigo's head. _Now what if he thinks I'm ignoring him? Nya? Oh— I hate me… _Ichigo sighed. Then, soon enough—

_Ring, ring!_

_Ring, Ri—_

"Moshi, moshi?" ("Hello?") Ichigo answered the phone before it could even finish ringing.

"Where were you Momomiya-san? I called you a second ago and you didn't answer… are you okay?" he asked in the sweetest voice ever. Ichigo almost felt bad.

"No, I'm fine!" Ichigo waved her other hand in front of her face as if she were saying "hello" to someone— accept this one was in denial; "I'm very great actually! I just um— I was just in the bathroom, and I didn't hear it ring. Gomen-nasai." ("… I'm sorry.") Ichigo lied straight through her teeth.

"You're at home?" he asked.

"Um— hai!" ("Um— yes!") Ichigo answered quickly.

"Then, how come I see you out here beside the sidewalk?" he asked. Ichigo felt little she was just two inches tall as she looked over to her left. Masaya was standing there looking at her from across the street with a smile on his face. He waved as she looked over. _Someone… shoot me. _Ichigo squinted her eyes shut as she closed her phone and placed it in her pocket, in hopes that this was just some nightmare in which Masaya caught her in a stupid lie…

Masaya darted across the street when he found that no cars were coming. He stepped onto the sidewalk and went up to Ichigo— her eyes were still closed. Masaya gently laid his hand on her shoulder; this shocked Ichigo into opening her eyes, and coming back into reality.

"Konnichiwa, Momomiya-san." ("Hello, Ichigo/ Ms. Momomiya.") He smiled amicably.

"Oh, hello Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo felt unworthy to be in his presence. She averted her eyes from his and looked away.

"Why did you tell me you were at home Ichigo?" he asked. Even though she lied, he didn't seem too angry… he was so calm and he looked so forgiving. Ichigo looked up at him and blinked.

"I… uh…" Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's okay Momomiya-san. You don't have to tell me." He smiled at her and made her feel comfortable; "I'll walk you home. It's very cold tonight— I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He smiled warmly at her as she watched him take off his dark brown coat.

"Aoyama-kun, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he placed the coat around her and over her coat, "You'll be cold…"

"Don't worry Momomiya-san. The cold doesn't really bother me." He said and held her close to him as they walked down the street. Ichigo blushed as he held her close to him. His coat was really warm…

_I can't believe I'd lie to Aoyama-kun like that… he's so kind and so sweet… he doesn't deserve me… _Ichigo looked up at him with moist, sparkling eyes. Masaya looked down at her and felt that there was something wrong.

"Is there something wrong Momomiya-san?" he looked at her with a blank expression.

"Hai." ("Yes.") She put on a fake smile and looked back ahead of her…

They finally made it home and Masaya walked Ichigo up to her door. Ichigo took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Arigatou," he smiled, "Stay warm, okay?"

"Mmhmm…" Ichigo nodded her head with a smile.

"Bai bai!" ("Bye, bye!") He waved as he walked away. Ichigo watched him as he made his way into the distance. Ichigo turned the doorknob and went inside.

"How was work Ichigo?" Her mother asked.

"It was okay." Ichigo said and made her way up into her room. Ichigo went into her room and lay down on her bed with her head firm against the comfort of her pillow.

_Aoyama-kun… I won't— lie to you again. _Ichigo thought and put on a small smile, which soon began to droop, _yet I don't want to hurt you…_ Ichigo turned over onto her side and went to sleep while she was still in her café dress…

« »

_Rock-a-by Ichi on the fluffy bed,_

_Make sure not to fall off and bump your head,_

_Sleep Ichi, sleep!_

« »

"I'm here, I'm here!" Ichigo said as she opened the doors to the café. She had basically just gotten up from bed and she was still wearing her café dress from yesterday. I wonder if that needs to be dry-cleaned…

"Shirogane, what's the emergency?" Ichigo asked while breathing heavily from having to rush to the café. Ryou walked up to her and handed her a mop.

"What's this for, nya?" Ichigo looked up at Ryou in bewilderment.

"To clean floors." He said and started to walk away.

"This is your _big _emergency?" a throbbing vein pulsated on Ichigo's forehead.

"Get to work— oh, and by the way… you might want to fix your hair; it's a bit messy." Ryou smirked.

"Err…. Shirogane!!" Ichigo yelled so the whole park could hear…

Ichigo had been at the café for two hours of her Saturday already. She wasn't very happy, especially since she was the only one working; everyone was supposed to be off on Saturday. Ichigo sat down on a chair and sat her elbow against the table; she rested her chin inside her palm. She sighed deeply.

"You're still working Ichigo." Ryou seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm not supposed to be working in the first place, baka…" Ichigo snapped. Ryou walked over to her with his hands in his pockets— that was his 'trademark' stance.

"Watch it Strawberry." He stood clear in front of her.

"Or what, nya?" Ichigo asked. Ryou bent down and got within inches of her face; his nose touched hers. Some soft, soothing music would go with this moment…

"I might have to cut your paycheck…" he smirked. He still stood there with his nose touching hers; for some reason Ichigo didn't have a smart comment at the moment, she seemed too distracted. Her cheeks lit up like a lantern, and she couldn't figure out why he hadn't moved…

"Sh— Shirogane-san…" his name rolled off of her gentle lips…

* * *

**Haha! Another cliffy. I warned you. :-) Please review!!**


	3. A Moment of Silence

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's the next chapter... also, I want to give a quick thanks to sakuuya for being my beta-reader. :) Enjoy my friends!**

**Frozen Kisses**

_**Three**_**: A Moment of Silence**

« »

_Silence is golden, and duck tape is silver,_

_The sky is blue, and the grass is green,_

_Oh, this moment of silence!_

« »

"Sh— Shirogane-san…" his name rolled off her gentle lips. They stood, frozen in silence. Ichigo moved her fingers a bit, just to see if she was still alive.

"Are you open today?" the café doors opened and a young woman walked inside. Ryou quickly looked up and walked over to her.

Yes. Please, have a seat." Ryou greeted her. Ichigo still seemed to be in shock from their moment of silence.

"Thank you very much." The lady smiled brightly at Ryou, who seated her like a gentlemen; he pulled out the chair and gestured for her to sit. The lady grabbed a menu and began to search for something to eat. Ryou walked away and past Ichigo while she still sat quietly down on her chair. _We almost… kissed._ Ichigo thought as her lips quivered, _Shirogane is so… different._ Ichigo watched him as he walked into the kitchen…

"Ryou," Keiichirou began, "don't you think we should let Ichigo go home? She needs her Saturday."

"Feh…" Ryou turned his head.

"She'll probably be late again, you know." Keiichirou smiled. Ryou stared down at the floor with his "trademark stance" (hands slipped into his pockets with a casual stance) . Ryou simply turned back around and walked out of the kitchen. Ichigo was over at the lady's table, taking her order.

"You want a triple chocolate devil cake with extra fudge?" Ichigo made sure her order was correct.

"Hai, Onegai." ("Yes, please.") The lady smiled. The whole time Ichigo was standing before her, she couldn't help but think how courteous Ryou was towards her; he smiled and seated her—Ryou would never do that for Ichigo… would he? _She's very beautiful, _Ichigo thought while her pencil was against her writing pad. The lady had long, light brown, luscious hair that reached to her mid back. She had bright, hazel eyes that twinkled when the sun shined in her direction; she wore a red dress that came down to her knees with black flats that complemented her black bangles. The red lipstick she wore really stood out on her pale, fragile face. The lady looked up at Ichigo with a smile. Ichigo simply smiled back and headed to the kitchen. Ryou stood in her pathway.

"Ichigo." Ryou stopped her.

"Yes, Shirogane-san?" Ichigo asked with innocent eyes.

"You can go home." It seemed as if his sentence was hard to say— his eyes were shut as if he didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Really Shirogane-san?" Ichigo's eyes lit up.

"I'll take her order and we'll close." He stated.

"Arigatou!" Ichigo smiled and ran over, grabbing her coat and exiting the café.

"You did the right thing, Ryou." Keiichirou smiled and put his hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou shut his eyes and thought about the decision he had just made.

« »

_Ichi's going for a walk,_

_Ichi's going for a walk,_

_Hurray for Ichi!_

« »

_I can't believe Shirogane-san let me leave,_ Ichigo thought as she stared up at the open sky which was a bright baby blue with puffy clouds everywhere. It was pretty chilly, but nothing like last night—then again her little café dress didn't exactly keep her warm.

"Sigh… what am I going to do today… Aoyama-kun hasn't called me at all today." Ichigo stared at the ground. With every other step, she stepped into a small, melting pile of snow that was still there from last night— it must have been just a little over zero degrees Celsius for it to be slowly melting. Ichigo continued on through the park until she reached the sidewalk that lined down beside the street. Ichigo stepped onto the sidewalk and continued.

"Momomiya-san!" Ichigo heard someone calling her name. Ichigo stopped in her steps and turned around to find Masaya running towards her, trying to catch up.

"Aoyama-kun." Ichigo peeped as she stood there waiting for him to catch up to her. Masaya caught up and placed his hand on top of her shoulder while he caught his breath.

"Hello—" he stopped to catch his breath, "—Momomiya-san." Masaya smiled. He took his hand from her shoulder and stood up straight.

"Hello Aoyama-kun." Ichigo stared up at him blankly— he was actually quite a bit taller than her. He smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Um— I'm, actually not sure… I guess I was just walking around because I just came from the café…" she explained.

"Were you working or did the aliens attack?" he stared at her, almost worried that something that had happened.

"I was just working." She said.

"I thought you didn't work on Saturdays…" Masaya scratched his head.

"I thought so too." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Um… okay." Masaya smiled, still not understanding her.

"Anyways… where were you going Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo asked with a warm smile that lay perfectly between her two rosy cheeks.

"I was actually headed to your house. I was hoping to find you." He said and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Really?" Ichigo looked up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well— what do you want to do?" Ichigo looked down and blushed while she cupped her hands together.

"I just thought we could go shopping around town or something." He suggested.

"Okay." Ichigo nodded. Masaya walked and directed them towards the strip mall in the center of Tokyo…

Ichigo never really got the chance to go shopping because of work, school, and being a mew mew all at the same time. She never really got a chance just to be a girl and go— shopping! She'd jump at any chance she got.

« »

_Shopping, shopping,_

_Ichi is going shopping,_

_Goody!_

« »

Masaya brought her to the strip mall; there was everything from jewelry stores to pet stores. Ichigo was in heaven. Ichigo cupped her fingers together and held them up to her chin while she had sparkles in her eyes from looking at all the stores.

"It's so wonderful, nya!" Ichigo smiled and immediately ran into a store. Masaya laughed at her a little and just followed.

"Look at all these clothes! – And these shoes! Ooh, look at that! Oh! Look at those!" Ichigo was running around the whole store, checking out everything. She was on cloud nine. Masaya couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"I love this!! Ooh, and that is so cute!" Ichigo hugged a stuffed animal that was in the form of a salmon, "— Yet why must you be so tempting?" Ichigo stared at the fish with the wanting to eat it.

By the end of the shopping day, Masaya had bought Ichigo the stuffed fish— even though she couldn't eat it, it was so appetizing to just keep around.

"Thank you so much, Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo hugged tight her little fishy.

"I'm glad you're happy Momomiya-san." Masaya smiled kindly at her…

-

"_Shirogane!" Ichigo yelled and then freaked out because she had lost her balance, "Whoa!" Ichigo fell and smacked against the ground— or wait, was it the ground? Ichigo blinked her eyes and opened them completely; blue eyes were staring back at her._

"_Ichigo…" Ryou let out._

_Ichigo's face turned bright red as it was just inches from Ryou's as they laid there in complete silence._

-

"Momomiya-san?" Masaya stared at her lost face.

"Huh, what?" Ichigo snapped out of her flashback at stared up at Masaya.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hai…" ("Yes…") Ichigo just shook her head,"— Aoyama-kun? Will you walk me home?"

"Sure Momomiya-san." He smiled; still, inside of him felt that there truly was something wrong with Ichigo…

« »

_Masaya's walking her home,_

_Masaya's taking her home,_

_Yay for home... _

« »

"Thank you, for taking me home." Ichigo snuggled against her fish.

"Well— see you later, Ichigo!" Masaya waved as he left her at her doorstep. Ichigo waved back as she watched him leave. She simply walked inside and closed the door behind her. Why did I think of Shirogane when I was with Aoyama-kun? – I didn't mean to— his face just, appeared. Ichigo thought while disgraced at herself. Ichigo stared down at her stuffed animal; it was a blue salmon. His eyes were a pure black that shined and gave off your reflection when caught in the light. His blue coat was a light navy color that resemble a little of silver. Ichigo hugged him against her bosom tightly.

"I'll call you," Ichigo thought for a moment, "— I'll call you Magomago (1)." Ichigo petted the fish's fluffy exterior as she walked up to her room…

Ichigo hurried inside her room and sat down on her computer chair. She sat Magomago on her lap and pretended it was alive, so she could provide care for it.

_Ring, ring!_

_Ring, ring..._

Ichigo's phone went off. Ichigo stood up from the chair, with Magomago still presiding in the grip of her left hand, and answered her phone with her right hand.

"Moshi, moshi?" ("Hello?") Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo-san, it's Keiichirou."

"Oh— what is it, Akasaka-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Ryou wants you and the other mews to come to the café for an emergency meeting." He said.

"Ii yo." ("Okay.") Ichigo nodded.

"Alright. Bai bai, Ichigo-san." Keiichirou hung up. Ichigo placed her phone inside her pocket with Masha hanging outside her pocket from the antennae. Ichigo carried Magomago close to her, and grabbed her bag and left since her coat was still on.

"Ichigo, honey, where are you rushing to?" her mother called.

"I'm just meeting some friends." Ichigo replied and headed out the door.

« »

_Ryou wants Ichi,_

_Ryou wants Ichi,_

_Hurray for emergency meeting!_

« »

"What is it?" Ichigo asked while she rushed into the café. Ichigo looked behind her for a split second to look at the snow; it was falling really hard and really picked up over the last hour. It was up to her knees and she really had to plow through it. "It's snowing a lot…" Ichigo's head was covered in snowflakes that were beginning to melt. Ichigo shook her head and all the excess flakes fell to the café floor…

"Ichigo— why do you have a fish?" Mint turned and stared at Magomago. The other mews were already there.

"It's a long story— just don't worry about it, okay?" Ichigo acted offended towards Mint; Mint just looked at her as if she were crazy. Ryou watched as Ichigo stood beside the other mews as they listened to Ryou.

"Okay, mew mews. You're here because I have announcement to make: after careful consideration and judgment," Ryou went on, "— It's evident that the aliens are trying their hardest, now, to destroy the earth; therefore we must always have our guard up… that's why I've decided— to have everyone work on Sundays…"

"What?" everyone gasped in disappointment.

"I have ballet lessons." Mint spoke up.

"I have certain modeling jobs on Sundays." Zakuro commented.

"I have to go home and take care of my brothers and sisters na no da!" Pudding said.

"I have a life, you know— unlike you, Shirogane." Ichigo snapped and folded her arms with Magomago stuffed between them.

"I'm not— busy…" Lettuce admitted. There then was a moment of silence…

"We all have to make sacrifices mew mews— for the sake of the earth." Ryou stated.

"You just want us to work more! Don't you, baka?" Ichigo got up in Ryou's face. Ryou leaned in towards Ichigo's face, and with it being unexpected, Ichigo blushed.

"You don't have to stay here, you know… we can pick up things without you," he said rudely. Ichigo backed away from him. She frowned with a touch of anger.

"Fine. I'll leave, baka!" Ichigo yelled at Ryou, who just crossed his arms.

"Bye, Strawberry," he smirked. Ichigo, fuming, walked over to the café doors, pushed, and twisted the knob. It didn't budge.

"It— uh! Won't— uh, open!" Ichigo kept pushing but it wouldn't open.

"I can't believe you can't even open a door." Mint walked over beside her a gave it a push; "It— it won't open…"

"Of course it opens." Ryou stated in a 'know-it-all' tone. He walked over beside Ichigo and Mint and gave a big push. Still not wanting to believe that it wouldn't open, he continued to push with Ichigo.

"Um…" Lettuce spoke up, and everyone looked at her, "— I think we're… snowed in."

Lettuce pointed at the window. Ichigo ran over and looked. All you saw was white except for the top part, which hadn't been covered yet.

"BAKA!" Ichigo screamed and punched the wall.

_Crash!_

The café shook a little. Ichigo looked back out the window and didn't see any light.

"Good going, Strawberry." Ryou snapped.

"Why you—!"

* * *

(1) - Magomago in japanese means, "confused"...

**Please review! I know, I left you wanting more. It's so much fun! xD I'm not sure when the next chapter will be written/put up, but hopefully not too long from now...  
**


End file.
